Retail stores sell a large variety of products to customers. Many times these customers may be looking for multiple related products or such related products that may be available but the customer may not be aware of them.
For retailers, these related products present additional sales opportunities that can be lost in at least one of two ways. First, given limited shelf space and logistical support, not all related items are carried in the store. This means that even when the customer is aware that they have a need for the related product, they do not have the opportunity to purchase the product. Second, the customer may not be aware of the need of the related product at the time they make an in person purchase. In this case, even if in stock at the location, the customer may not purchase the related product.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide information to customers, at the point of sale, of items and products related to a product being purchased. There is yet a further need for systems and methods to provide information regarding related products.